Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7q-(-6q-8)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 7q {-1(}\gray{-6q-8}{)} $ $ 7q + {6q+8} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {7q + 6q} + 8$ $ {13q} + 8$ The simplified expression is $13q+8$